


Ginny's Dark Love

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is drawn to the dark side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny's Dark Love

**Ginny’s Dark Love**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is another attempt in doing a different Potter M story. This one is a Ginny/Snape & Ginny/Lucius/Severus story. Now this is the first time I’ve ever used these three in this kind of thing so please be gentle.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Ginny groaned and panted as she felt the thick and long piece of meat thrust in and out of her gushing cunt. Sweat covered her brow and entire body. Her body thrumming with such pleasure. Behind her was Severus Snape. He was pumping in and out of Ginny from behind, his pelvis slapping against the white globes of her ass. As his balls hit her clit every time he slammed into her.

“Oh fuck, fuck me Severus, fuck me professor” Ginny moaned.

Severus moved one of his hands that was gripping Ginny’s hips to her jiggling breasts. He grabbed a hold of the mound of flesh and squeezed. Ginny gasped and arched her back, pushing more of her tits into her professor’s hand.

Ginny was in another ‘detention’ with Snape. Though that was just a cover. Snape and Ginny had been having a secret relationship with another since the summer. Ginny was now a sixth year and Snape knew her body intimately in every way. He knew all of her pleasure spots and how to tweak them just right to give her the most joyous pleasure.

“Such a tight cunt Ginny. I love your tight little Gryffindor cunt hugging my Slytherin cock” Severus grunted.

“SEVERUS!” Ginny shrieked as she came.

Snape loved hearing his name come from her lips. It was music to him. He pulled out of her spasming cunt making her moan from the great loss. He then carried her to his bed chambers that was connected to the classroom.

“I’ve got a surprise for you my lovely pet” he said.

“Mmm, what kind of surprise?” Ginny murmured.

“A deliciously wicked one that will leave you begging for more” Severus said.

Ginny could hardly wait. As soon as she and Snape entered they found Lucius Malfoy waiting for them. But he was bound to the bed and naked just like they are.

“Severus, what’s the meaning of this and why are you with that red haired bitch” Lucius sneered.

“Lucius, I offered you a taste of pure heaven and you declined it. This was the only way to show you what you’re missing” Severus said.

“What are you talking about?” Lucius asked.

“You’re going to get fucked by the most delicious, tightest cunt you’ve ever felt whether you want to or not” Severus said.

“Weasley. That little cunt. I think those potion fumes have addled your brain Severus” Lucius said.

“We’ll see. Ginny darling. Go over and show what Lucius will be missing” Severus said.

Ginny, who was by now feeling fine. Got out of Snape’s arms, but she gave him a loving kiss before climbing onto the bed. Once on the bed she got to Lucius’s crotch and began stroking him. It didn’t take long since no man could stay limp with a beautiful naked young girl before him no matter if she was a blood traitor or not.

“Get your filthy hands off me bitch” Lucius hissed.

“Oh, don’t worry I will” Ginny said with a smirk.

She then flicked her long red hair back and took all of Lucius’ throbbing meat into her mouth. Lucius hissed as he fought the urge to buck his hips up. To fuck this hot little mouth.

Severus saw this and smirked.

“She’s got a great mouth doesn’t she. She just knows how to suck cock. She’s a fucking natural” the potion master said.

“Shut up, she’s just a fucking blood traitor. Get her foul dirty mouth off my cock” Lucius said through gritted teeth as he did his best to fight off the pleasure he was feeling with Ginny’s mouth around his pole.

“I don’t think you’d like that Lucius. You haven’t even seen what she can really do” Severus said as he walked over.

He caressed Ginny’s pale ass. Ginny moaned feeling Severus’ hands on her ass. She wiggled and pushed it out wanting to feel more.

“Such a responsive little cunt” Severus said.

This just made Ginny push her ass out even more. Severus could see Ginny’s mound was sopping wet. He groaned. He then aimed his hard cock up with her precious little sex hole and slammed in. Filling Ginny’s tight little cunt with all of him. Ginny moaned loudly, which caused vibrations go through Lucius’ member. Lucius’ eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a groan.

“I knew you liked it Lucius” Severus said with a smirk.

This went on as Ginny sucked Lucius off while Severus fucked Ginny from behind at a slow pace. Lucius knew he was losing the battle, his will was giving. Severus then pulled out of Ginny’s gaping cunt.

“Why’d you stop?” Ginny asked in whine turning her back to her lover.

“I want you to show Lucius how tight, hot and wet you are. Go up and ride him my firecracker. Ride him and make him break. Make him crave your dirty little cunt like I do” Severus whispered into Ginny’s ear.

Ginny shivered then moved up. She then lowered her dripping gash sucking all of Lucius’ pale rod into her. Lucius hissed feeling the tightest, hottest and wettest pussy he’s ever had.

“Didn’t I tell you Lucius. She’s the best. You’ll never find a cunt as tight as hers” Severus said as he pulled up a chair to watch the show.

“She’s just another piece of cunt, nothing more” Lucius hissed as he tried to fight back the complete pleasure he was feeling.

Severus smirked.

“You’ll break my friend and then want her wherever and whenever. No matter who is around. Believe me, I’ve fought the urge to fuck her right during my lessons” he said.

“You have no fucking willpower Severus. Unlike I” Lucius said through gritted teeth.

Severus just chuckled.

Ginny was enjoying riding Lucius’ cock. He didn’t have the girth of Severus, but his size was pretty much the same. She could feel him twitch and throb inside her and it just made her go all aquiver inside. She slid up and down and when she saw Lucius was watching she played with her tits. She rolled her taut nipples with her thumb and forefinger then would rub both of her round mounds. She moaned in such an erotic way that Lucius had to fight from coming. She threw her head back letting her long red hair cascade down her pale back. This made her thrust her chest out more as she plucked her own nipples til they were sore.

Hell Severus had to sit on his hands to keep from jacking off. It was a glorious sight watching his Ginny make such a fucking sight of herself. As she rode Lucius like a naked maiden riding bareback on a white stallion. He turned to see one of his oldest friends. Lucius was still trying to fight, to keep from breaking. But Severus could see the cracks in the armor appear. It was only a matter of time til he totally broke and would crash into his classroom while in a lesson and fuck Ginny. He could just see it.

“Ginny, turn around. Don’t stop riding Lucius, but suck me” Severus said unable to keep from being just a spectator.

Ginny spun herself around and bent forward. Severus presented his cock to her willing mouth as she took all of his hard length in. Severus hissed as his hands went to her redhead. His fingers weaving through her red lock. Ginny kept bouncing up and down with her pale ass slapping against Lucius’ pelvis.

Lucius could feel his will slipping as he felt Ginny’s tight little pussy squeeze and try and milk him of his seed. He had never felt such pleasure before. He groaned and with that groan he lost his fight.

“Release me Severus so I can fuck this hot tart” Lucius commanded.

Severus saw his friend has seen the light and released Lucius from his bonds by way of password. Once Lucius was free he grabbed Ginny’s hips and began to slam her up and down driving more and more of his cock deep inside her.

Ginny screamed in total passion. Severus’ cock in her mouth muffled it.

“Oh fuck” Severus groaned as he spewed his seed into Ginny’s mouth.

Lucius unloaded himself deep inside Ginny as she came too.

“Well Lucius?” Severus asked.

“We should make a schedule my friend. I want another go at this” Lucius said as he stroked Ginny’s ass.

Ginny shivered in excitement.

 

 

**End**


End file.
